


Crush

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a crush on someone, but Jack has no clue who it is and wants to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I think after my three angst fics, you guys deserve some fluff.

When Mark admitted that he had feelings for someone, Jack felt like the world had ended. He should’ve known that he never had a chance with him. Sure, he loved being Mark’s friend, he couldn’t wish for a better friend than Mark, but he couldn’t help but fall in love with the American.

Sometimes when they walk side by side and their hands just gently brush one another, or sometimes when Mark puts a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulders, simple touches like that make the Irish man’s stomach twist in knots. He wants to tell him really bad how he feels but he can’t because, if Mark doesn’t feel the same way, it will make everything awkward and he fears that their friendship will end, and he doesn’t want that to happen.

Every now and then, he’ll ask Mark who the person is, but he just keeps it vague. He keeps on saying “They’re nice” or “You know them very well.” Another thing he notices is that Mark keeps on using the word ‘they’ or ‘them’ so it doesn’t help him at all if it’s a guy or girl that he’s crushing on. It’s not like knowing the gender would help anyways because he knows that Mark would never fall for a guy like him.

One day, however, when Jack would, once again, ask Mark who he likes, Mark decides that he will tell him, but on one condition.

“Would you be happy if I finally told you?” Mark asked in a slight annoyed tone.

“i wouldn’t be askin’ if I didn’ want ta know.” Jack responded sarcastically.

“Okay, I’ll tell you on one condition. Just close your eyes.” Jack raised one eyebrow in confusion.

“Wait, why?” Jack asked, not knowing where this is going. 

“You want to know or not?” Jack didn’t bother to argue and did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Jack waited for a few moments, waiting for Mark to say something, or for him to play a prank on him. What he didn’t expect was a pair of lips touching his and when he opened his eyes, he wasn’t expecting Mark, of all people, to be kissing him.

He could feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach and he felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his chest since it was beating so hard. Mark pulled way soon enough, all Jack can do is stand there since he was left speechless.

“So, does that answer you’re question?” Mark finally asks.

“Uh, yes, yes it does.” Jack stutters as he scratches the back of his head feeling his cheeks heat up.

Mark couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and planted his lips back on to Jack’s as he cupped his cheeks. Jack jumped a little as he wasn’t expecting him to kiss him again, but he soon wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and melted into the kiss.


End file.
